Tips
How to handle quiz questions The higher your level the more quiz questions you get per day. They will stay indefinitely until you answer, so you can just let them wander around until you need them. It is a good idea to save them up til you have enough for a task, that way you get the rewards of the quiz task. How to get the valuable zoo token (gold coins)? You have different options to collect/get the valuable zoo token. Check the following points on how to get them: * Buying for real money: You can always buy a set of gold coins in the shop for real money * Collect from fountain: Be sure that you always upgrade the fountain if you have the chance to because you can collect gold coins at least once a day if you led enough visitors to it * Sell you babies: Depending on the animal type you get gold coins for selling your babies; check the animal type page to check how much it will be (e.g. Wiki Content > Animals > Uncommon) * Collect from daily tasks: You have to do at least 4 tasks (no matter which) in order to collect the reward; depending on how much you play during the day you can collect the reward 3-4 times * Collect from Mr. movie-maker: He is offering you a reward if you watch a promotional video; in some cases you will have the chance to collect gold coins * Collect from scuba diver: You will have the chance to get gold coins as a reward for sending the scuba diver * Collect by catching butterflies and dragonflies: You will get a reward for each butterfly or dragonfly you collect; this can be cash or in some cases a gold coin * Collect by participating in contests: Please check the official facebook page to get information about possible contests (e.g. zoo-of-the-week, drawing competition, etc.); this way you have the chance to get gold coins for your zoo Beauty points explained # Your zoo status determines your beauty point limit (on the images the limit for Zoo of the Century is shown with 7500) indicated by a BLUE ARROW in the images. It is shown as a tiny vertical line on the beauty point bar on your main screen. If you click on the beauty point bar, the beauty points pop-up-screen shows your limit as the number on the right # All decorations purchased with pearls are subject to your beauty point limit. The total of all your regular decorations (only up to your point limit) is shown by the blue bar (CIRCLED IN RED on the images). If your regular decoration total is less than your limit, new purchases with pearls will increase your total. If your regular decorations already add up to your limit, then new purchases will not increase your total # Special decorations that are won during special events or purchased with COINS (not pearls) during special events override the point limit. These are indicated by the yellow bar on the beauty bar and beauty pop up screen (indicated by a YELLOW ARROW on the images). If you click on the decorations tab on the beauty pop up window, all these special decorations are at the top & framed in gold So your total points (number on the left on the beauty pop up screen) will be your regular beauty points (but only up to your limit) plus all your special decorations.__FORCETOC__